


First-First Dates

by seasalticecream32



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pendragon's have a horrible case of foot-in-mouth syndrome. Morgana is incredibly frustrated by this on her first date with Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First-First Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> This was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day but of course I am late because I am.
> 
> You can follow me at captainmerlin32 on tumblr. :D Thank you very much for reading!

 

Morgana tapped her glass absently with her fingernails, chin perched on her other hand. She sighed, took a sip of wine, and then regretted it.

Gwen was late, and Morgana was certain that she'd been stood up. The waiter gave her an apologetic smile and refilled her glass.

“On the house…” He murmured, swishy brown hair flopping over his eyes. “Been there, done that.”

Morgana gave a tight smile and pulled out her phone. _1 new message…_

Gwen was running late. Which Morgana already knew, but if Gwen was sending her messages… She wasn't planning on cancelling, at least. Probably. Morgana perked up and shot her waiter a grin. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a thumbs up, questioning, and she nodded.

Morgana rearranged the napkins and sat back in her seat, shoulders back. She watched the door with renewed vigor. Heat rose in her cheeks from the wine, and she cursed the reflex that made her drink whatever was near her.

Gwen burst in, rushing past a confused hostess and waving enthusiastically. She was dripping, and her purse was hanging heavy off her arm. Morgana waved back, unable to bite back her grin.

“Gwen!” Morgana's voice was too loud, and her cheeks burned again. She cleared her voice and tried again. “Gwen. You were so late, I was worried!”

“Oh, no, don't worry! I'm fine! I just, there was a customer in the bookshop and they were eying my LGBT section and I was helping them find a particular author. They didn't know it, but they were looking for Shira Glassman. All they remembered was a girl dressed like a man, which I thought was really offensive at first, because I have a lot of trans issues books, but no, they were talking about Riv--” Gwen stopped talking abruptly, still standing beside her chair in her dripping raincoat. “Oh my god. You meant you were worried I wasn't going to show up.”

“Well, yes, but please tell me about Riv.” Morgana gestured for her to sit down. “Or, whatever else you get up to in that bookshop. I'm sure you've got lots of interesting stories.”

Gwen blushed again. “Oh, no, not really. I mean, bookshops are fun, but really nothing much happens. I spend a lot of time reading.”

“Sounds like a dream of a job, getting to sit around reading all day.” Morgana sighed, and rested her chin in her hand, before she saw Gwen's mouth drop open in an indignant 'o'. Morgana realized her mistake just as Gwen looked ready to burst into a defensive tirade. “Oh, no, not to imply that you're just sitting around doing nothing. I meant… I meant, well, I work in an office, and I have no time to do anything I actually enjoy. It would be nice if I got to have some time to read or something.”

Gwen bit her lip, fiddling with the glass in front of her. “I do work hard. Reading is part of the work. I have to know what books to recommend, what books to keep in the shop. It's all really difficult, and sometimes I'm not sure I'm going to stay afloat.”

Morgana rubbed her hands against her leg, trying to backtrack to less stressful ground. “So, have you ever eaten here before?” She gestured at the restaurant and forced herself to grin widely.

“Urm… Well, it's kind of expensive. I tend to try to stick to more… affordable options, when it's not special occasions.” Gwen shrunk awkwardly in her seat.

Morgana wanted to melt. Or explode in fire. Or… do anything but keep saying everything wrong. “Do we need to go somewhere else? I mean, I can cover the bill here, no worries, but I don't want to make you feel awkward.”

Gwen's eyes flashed incredulously, her mouth tilting in the most pained smile Morgana had seen on her yet. “I'm fine, I can afford it tonight. I didn't mean to imply that I was impoverished or anything.”

Morgana groaned, and covered her face. “I am really mucking this up, aren't I?”

“No… Not really.” Gwen's smile was softer now, and she pulled Morgana's hand away from her face gently. “I can tell you're nervous… If I just ignore the horribly offensive things your saying, it's actually kind of cute.”

Morgana groaned again, but when she looked at Gwen she saw a impish smile stretched over the other woman's lips. “You're teasing me.”

“I am a bit.”

“How about we start over?” Morgana sighed, picking up her glass and taking another, very small, sip of wine. “A second date, somewhere you pick out. Somewhere less stuffy, without wine, so maybe I won't make a fool of myself.”

“And I won't be late,” Gwen conceded. “You must really like me.”

“I do, actually,” Morgana mumbled, barely resisting the urge to hide in her hands again.

“I really like you, too.” Gwen hummed and nodded. “I'm looking forward to our second date.”

“Is it a second date or second first date?” Morgana's chest fluttered. She didn't get second chances often, and she was determined not to blow it… but second dates and first dates were different. She had to prepare accordingly. She couldn't expect to be familiar and cozy with Gwen on a first date, but she couldn't exactly introduce herself and keep herself too distant on a second date. These things had rules and etiquette and most of the time Morgana didn't care, but romance wasn't her expertise and she wasn't sure what to do here.

Her thoughts, and mild panic, must have been written across her face because Gwen chuckled and reached over and squeezed her hand. “How about we get out of here first, and then we'll start talking about second dates, yeah?”

Morgana took a deep breath. “Yeah, I would like that. Ok.”

Morgana was surprised to find out that the park was a much better place for a first-first date than a fancy restaurant.


End file.
